The present invention is an improvement of the door seal disclosed in our copending application Ser. No. 761,666, filed on Jan. 24, 1977, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. That application discloses a resilient, heat-resistant door seal member mounted on the coke oven door for sealing engagement with an associated sealing surface on the door jamb of the coke oven when the door is in the closed position thereof for providing an improved flexible door seal of simple and economical construction.
While the aforementioned door seal effected significant improvements over prior "self-sealing" doors, it still sometimes failed to provide a perfect gas-tight seal around the coke oven door, by reason of the substantial warpage caused by the extremely high heat encountered in the coke oven. This warpage caused the seal to be uneven at different points around the door periphery.
The French Pat. No. 965,801 discloses a standard metal-to-metal coke oven door seal, wherein one of the metal sealing members is adjustable by means of setscrews. This patent also discloses coating one or both of the metal sealing members with a plastic coating to improve the seal. That patent does not, however, disclose a resilient seal body which is, itself, adjustable.
The French Pat. No. 1,039,912 and the German Pat. No. 863,185 both disclose coke oven door seal assemblies including a resilient seal member mounted on a mounting flange carried by the door. The mounting flange is, in turn, coupled to an adjusting mechanism for deflecting the mounting flange thereby to vary the position of the seal member with respect to the door jamb. The adjusting mechanisms are relatively complex and require a cumbersome mounting apparatus separate from the mounting flange because they must effect a movement of the entire mounting flange.